benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Desperacja
Albowiem przyjdzie czas , że zdrowej nauki nie ścierpią , ale według swoich upodobań nazbierają sobie nauczycieli , żądnych tego , co ucho łechce i odwrócą ucho od prawdy , a zwrócą ku baśnią '- II List Apostoła Pawła do Tymoteusza 4.3 - 4 ' Ewolucja.png|Ewolucja ... Człowiek jest tak zdesperowany by nie nie chcieć wierzyć w Boga , że chcą wierzyć że powstali w wyniku Ewolucji i Ewoluują nadal , że stają się lepsi , silniejsi i mądrzejsi . Nie jest to prawdą . Wielu z nich nie chce myśleć w co wierzą , wierzą że powstali z skały ... która powstała z niczego , około pierdyliarda lat temu . Najgorsza Bajka dla dzieci jest bardziej wiarygodna nisz to , do tego chce posunąć się człowiek aby wmówić sobie i innym że Boga nie ma , tym czasem jest to z punktu widzenia logiki nie możliwe . Człowiek tak mocno żąda kłamstwa że buduje jego fundament na nauce , niestety nie trwale , zostanie zawalony gdyż dzieło z fundamentem nie ma nic wspólnego . Ewolucja jest okultyzmem , śmieciem sprzedanym masom , nie teorią naukową , w świetle nauki nie ma żadnych szans na jaką kol wiek obronę . " To prawdziwie cudowny fakt , że wszystkie zwierzęta i rośliny przez cały czas i w całej przestrzeni , są z sobą spokrewnione " '- Karol Darwin , O Pochodzeniu Gatunków strona 170' Prawa Mendla - Potomstwo zawsze posiada kombinacje genów swoich rodziców , ale nigdy nowe geny . Nie powstają żadne nowe plany budowy ciała , żadne nowe funkcje , tak też noga pozostaje nogą a oko okiem . Zwierze bądź człowiek może się różnić , może być wyższe , niższe , mieć inny kolor oczu bądź włosów , klastycznym przykładem są psy , są przykładem mikro Ewolucji - zmian wewnątrz gatunkowych ... Psy pomimo wieków krzyżowań pozostają psami , co więcej najsilniejszymi i najlepiej przystosowanymi psami pozostają te które utraciły w procesie krzyżowania najmniej informacji genetycznej lub ją zmodyfikowały i są najbliższe oryginałowi - są najlepiej przystosowane , najzdrowsze , nigdy nie powstał pso-kot , nigdy nie powstał narząd chodź pełniący inną funkcje niż zawsze lub taki który byłby im zbędny . Materiał genetyczny pozostaje ten sam . Inną sprawą są cechy nabyte , syn znanego kulturysty nigdy nie odziedziczy po ojcu wspaniałej muskulatury a może się nawet zdarzyć że będzie słabym , chudzielcem . Prawo Biogenezy - Określenie że życie powstaje wyłącznie z życia , nie może powstać z materii nieożywionej jak to zakładał Okultysta Karol Darwin . Prawdą jest że nauka nie wie czym jest życie , dysponuje jedynie mierną definicją opartą na zaprzeczeniu że organizm nie jest martwy , warunkuje to jego życie . Jedynie Bóg jest w stanie stworzyć świat tak jak jedynie i on jest w stanie stworzyć życie . A z punktu Biblii - słowa bożego jasne i nie pozostawiające żadnej wątpliwości , Bóg nas kocha i dał nam wybór , wybierzmy mądrze . Nie jest możliwe wytworzenie życia przez człowieka , może stworzyć je jedynie Bóg , cała arogancja człowieka nie może zrozumieć istoty życia , jedyna definicją życia jest ta przez zaprzeczenie życia czyli śmierć . Już w starożytności poganie wierzyli że życie powstaje spontanicznie samo z siebie . " Starożytni , będąc Ewolucjonistami , nie wyprowadzali drzewa genologicznego człowieka od małpy , uważali że małpa oderwała się od głównej linii ewolucyjnej człowieka " '- Mnally P. Hall , okultysta " The Secret Teachings of All the Ages " , strona 252 ' " Okultyści świata antycznego mieli wprost niesamowite zrozumienie zasad Ewolucji . Rozpoznawali wszelką formę życia w jej różnych stadiach rozwoju " '- Mnally P. Hall , okultysta " The Secret Teachings of All the Ages " , 1928 , strona 140' A więc stworzenie życia jest niemożliwe , nawet gdyby stał się ponad naturalny cud i otrzymalibyśmy perfekcyjnie zaprojektowaną komórkę która mogła by funkcjonować , komórka ta była by jedynie martwym tworem organicznym bez możliwości jej ożywienia gdyż nie jest to możliwe a już tym bardziej przez nieistniejącą bezosobową siłę zwaną Ewolucją , tylko Bóg jest w stanie obdarzyć życiem . Rektor Lehigh Uniweristy , John Mc Dowell Leaviit powiedział : " Protoplazma doskonaląca wszechświat jest przesądem większym niż pogaństwo " Na temat Ewolucjonistów narastają mity pod wpływem indoktrynacji i propagandy , Karola Darwina posiadającego jedynie doktorat z teologi nazywa się wybitnym naukowcem pomimo że nie jest on nawet autorem teorii Ewolucji . W dziełach Darwina jak w każdym dziele Ewolucjonistów poziom intelektualny autorów jest mocno zaniżony głupotą treści jakie prezentują , na poparcie nawet nie swoich teorii wysuwają absurdalne wnioski i przypuszczenia do błędnych założeń Ewolucji , wielki intelektualny Bohater darwinizmu snuł spiski że wieloryby wyewoluowały z pływających niedźwiedzi , nie można też zwalić tego na wiek w jakim żyli , po mimo niskiego zaawansowania technologicznego pamiętajmy że Ewolucja nawet w 21 wieku zbiera swoje żniwo , tak też Stewen Howking , czołowy desperat Ewolucjonizmu powiedział że świat powstał sam ponieważ istnieje , tego typu ujawnień poziomu intelektualnego Ewolucjonistów jest tysiące , wystarczy spojrzeć na działa takich desperatów jak Richard Dawkins i jego książka " Bóg urojony " . Ponurym faktem jest że wielcy Ewolucjoniści uznani błędne za ojców Ewolucji nie mieli wykształcenia z fizyki , chemii , geologi , astronomii , nawet Biologi , nigdy prawnie nie otrzymali z nich wykształcenia czy specjalizacji , oczywiście by mówić prawdę nie potrzeba niczego z tych rzeczy , problem polega na tym że Ewolucja nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdą a ci ludzie są oszustami , powiązanymi z Jezuitami najprawdopodobniej agentami , istnieje olbrzymie prawdopodobieństwo że Karol Darwin był na usługach Jezuitów , wskazuje na to olbrzymi przypadek , rzekomy zbieg okoliczności gdy publikuje on dzieło o powstawaniu gatunków dokładnie w tym roku kiedy inny Watykański oszust - Konstantin von Tischendorf , udający protestanta kłamca , rzekomo znalazł manuskrypt synajski , czy to kolejny przypadek na miarę Ewolucji , by wierzyć że to zbieg okoliczności trzeba być obłudnikiem . Spójrzmy tyko na tych ludzi , nazywanie ich wielkimi bądź inteligentnymi , czy też szczerymi jest całkowitym nadużyciem rzeczywistości . Charles Leyell był prawnikiem , William Smith geodetą , John Playfiar matematykiem , Robert Chambers dziennikarzem , Thomas Huxley miał marne wykształcenie medyczne , Herbert Specner praktycznie nie miał żadnego wykształcenia ale za to oprucz mechaniki kolejowej . Ci i wiellu innych oszustów mieli za zadanie z góry ustalone jedynie wprowadzić świat Europejski w kłamstwo zaplanowane przez kościół katolicki i jego zakon Jezuitów , nawet gdyby każdy z nich posiadął najlelepsze wyktrztąłcenie na świecie jakie możłiwe jest do uzyskania - to teoria Ewolucji nie ma z żadnym z nich nic wspólnego , to wymysł który zozstał zapoczątkowany przez pogan mieszkających z dachach z drewna i błota , czących wiele bóstw i przy okazji samych siebie . Ernest Heckel - niemiec , jako jeden z wyjatków posiadał prawdziwe wykrztałcenie w dziedzinie embrionologi , szkoda tylko że jako Eowlucjonista był tez oczywiście oszustem i kłamcą , zdesperowany brakiem odwodów na Ewolucje oszukał on cały świat a w szczególności Niemców , swoim wielkim oszustem tablic Hekla . Przedstawił on na niej rysunki Embionów różnych gatunków zwierząt i człowieka tak aby wyglądały one badrdzo podobbnie , to oczywiście kłąmstwo , już za jego życia jego własny uniwersytet wytoczył mu proces i wygrał z nim , Heckel przyznał się o oszustwa mówiąc ' wielu robi to samo na moim mijescu " . Ewolucja to kpina dla każdego człowieka definiującego się jako szczery i sprawdiedliwy . Tak przy okazji kłamstw typu kolumna geologiczna czy Tablice Hekla wciąż uczy się na świecie na popacei Ewolucji - teorii absurdu bez dowodu . Człowiek z Nebraski : W ameryce Północnej znaleziony został ząb przez Harolda Cooka . Jeden ząb . Na jego podstawie powstał człowiek z Nebraskki i jego żona . Był to ząb świni . thumb|left|Bzdura z Nebraski Oszustwo tak jak każde twierdzenie Ewolucji i fakt samego oszustwa nie został opisany przez Media . Człowiek z Plitdown : W 1912 archelog odkrywa stare kości uznane za kości człowieka w Anglii . Uznane zostały za brakujące ogniwo - pół człowieka - pół małpe . W latach 50 odkryto iż czaszka była ludzka , a szczęka należała do organgutana , zęby od małp i hipopotamów . Do dziś nie wiadomo kto uknuł spisek i jak wielu ludzi zostało zwiedzionych . Nie mamy czasu by mówić o niekończącej się liście terroru i oszustów ewolucji , nie ma czasu by gromadzić tutaj hisotire ofiar psychicznych i fizycznych . Trzeba wiedzieć jedynie czym jest Ewolucja , Po co jest i że nie jest możłiwa do połączenia z pismem św. . Wszelcy Zwiedzeni Chrześcijanie któzi albo zostali oszukani co do prawdziwości oszustwa zwanego ewolucją lub dla własnej ludzkiej wygody zaprganeli oszukiwać ludzi i próbwać wepchnąć satanistyczną nauke szukając uzasadnień w Bibli by ją z nią połączyć - wszyscy ci ludzie nie mają zmiaru głosić prawdy . Karol Darwin w 1850 powrócił z wyprawy z wysp Galapagos . Pełny tytuł dzieła Darwina jest przemilczany i dokłada się wszelkich starań by o nim zapomnieć , brzmi on " O Powstawaniu Gatunków na drodze naturalnej selekcji i zachowaniu ras wyższych w walce o byt " . " U dzikusów , słaby na ciele lub na umyśle jest eliminowany . Ci , Którzy przezyją cieszą się lepszym zdrowiem . Z drugiej storny my cywilizowani ludzie , robimy co w naszej mocy by unikać eliminacji . Budujemy szpitale dla imbecyli , chorych i kalekich , uchwalamy sobie prawa , a nasi lekarze ratują życie każdego ( ... ) Zdumiewające jak źle kierowana opieka doprowadzi do degeneracji rasy . - Karol Darwin "The Descent of Man" str. 149 " Tak z wojny w naturze , poprzez głód i śmierć , w procesie , który wyłoni zwierzęta wyższe , powstanie najbardziej wywyższona istota . " - Karol Darwin 1886 "' Darwinizm grał kluczową rolę nie tylko w powstaniu ruchu eugeników , ale również w koncepcjach eutanazji , aborcji i rasowej eksterminacji . Koncepcjach tak udoskonalonych przez nazistów' . " - Richard Weidkart " From Darwin to Hitler " str. 3 " Nie miejmy nic wspólnego z niedojdami i nieprzystosowanymi , pozwólmy im umrzeć w biedzie , oni nic nie czują : Współczucie jest wadą krulów : depczcie słabych i głupich : to jest prawo silnego , to nasze prawo i radość dla świata " '- Aleister Crowley , teoretyk satanizmu " The Book of law " strona 7' Ewolucja to religia śmierci , nikt nie może temu zaprzeczyć , obecnie spycha się na bok skutki ateistycznej ideologi Ewolucji propagowanej co sekudnę co chwilę na całym świecie wmyśl pożądanej indoktrynacji i propagandy . Ewolcuja jest religią śmierci , jest w całości religią i to ona potrzebuje jak najwięcej śmierci i zniszczenia , to na niej wychowały się pokolenia pierwszej i drugiej wojny światowej . " ... w Ślad za głodem i śmiercią w natruze , podąża najbardziej wyniosły cel , jaki możemy sobie wyobrazić , a jest nim Ewolucja Gatunków " '- Karol Darwin " O pochodzeniu gatunków " strona 243' " Jest absolutnie bezpiecznie powiedzieć że jeśli spotkasz kogoś kto nie wierzy w Ewolucje , że ta osoba jest ignorantem , głupecem lub wariatem " ' '- Richard Dawkins , New York , 1999 Tak przy okazji - Richard Dawkins odrzucał jak i odrzuca propozycje debat z kreacjonistami przez wiele lat . Profesor Louis Bounare - dyrektor starsburskiego muzem zoologi napisał : " Ewolucja to bajka dla wyrostków . Teoria nie przysłużyła się NICZYM postępowi nauki , jest BEZUŻYTECZNA " Doktor Karl Popper powiedział : " Ewolucja to nie fakt . Nie kwalifikuje się nawet jako teoria czy hipoteza . " Jeżeli nie chcesz wierzyć Bogu to proszę bardzo , nie obchodzi mnie czy wierzysz czy nie , to ty będziesz zadwał sprawozdanie Bogu i poniesiesz całą odpowiedzialność za swoją decyzję a nie ja , ale nie chowaj się za swoją marną religią zwaną Ewolucją w celu usprawidliwienia tego że odrzucasz to co jest oczywiste , podstawowe prawa nautry rządzące tym światem oraz to że jest on dziełem projektanta . Nie ma dowodów na teorie Ewolucji . Sir Artur Keith , który napisał wstęp do ksiżki Darwina z okazji setnej rocznicy jego urodzin 1959 roku , napisał : " Ewolcuja jest nie udowodniona i nieudowadnialna . Wierzymy w nią tylko dla tego że jedyną alternatywą jest stworzenie , a to jest nie dopomyślenia " ' Fred Hoyle wyznał : '" Jedyny sposób w jaki mogło powstać życie to stworzenie go przez jakąś super inteligęcje " ' Jezuita Teilhard de Shardee , jeden z czołowych propagatorów Ewolucji odpowiedzialny za oszustwo z Plitdown , katolik dostarczajacy całą mase żekomych dowodów na ewolucje powiedział : '" Ewolucja to generalny postulat któremu wszystkiego teorie , wsyzstkie hipotezy muszą się kierować aby być prawdziwe i do pomyślenia " ' Teoria Ewolucji jest prawdopodobnie najwiękrzą drugą mistyfikcją na świecie , pierwsza to utrzymywanie że kościół katolicki , kościół szatana odpowiedzielny za wtłoczenie takiego obrazu Ewolcuji jaki mam dziś jest chrześcijaństwem , nie - jest kościołem szatana przepowiedzianym przez Biblie a każdy żekomy atiesta który wierzy w prawdziwość teorii Ewolucji jest niewolnikiem kościoła katolcikiego . Biblia wykracza daleko ponad swoje czasy w aspekcie naukowym , wiedza w niej zawarta nie pochodzi od ludzi a od stwórcy . Bóg jako pierwszy powiedział o zwierzętach i roślinach " będą rodzić wedle swojego rodzaju " , nie gatunku , wyprzedzając naukowe pojęcia o setki lat . Jeszcze w 19 i 20 wieku znane były nie udane oczywiście próby krzyżowania z sobą innych rodzajów zwierzęcia , nie jest możliwe jednak skrzyżowanie psa z krową , jednak z innym przedstawicielem psów jak wilkiem jest to jak najbardziej możliwe gdyż jest to ten sam rodzaj zwierzęcia . Niemożność skrzyżowania żyrafy z koniem jest kolejnym pogrzebaniem teroii Ewolucji . Obecnie mówi się ludzią że gdyby nie Ewolucja nie mielibyśmy komputerów czy internetu , to oczywisty bełkot - 90 % Wynalazków naszego śwaita zostało wynalezionych przez Kreacjonistów , wszystkie znaczące gałęzie naukowe są ich tworem , Ewolucja nie zapoczątkowała żadnego ważnego dla świata zaplecza nauki a sama jest cierniem w jej boku ugruntowanym na kłamstwie , celowym kłamstwie - gdyby nie to że to kłamstwo jest potrzebne dla manipulacji ludzmi i walki z Bogiem Biblli - Ewolucja została by wyrzucona do śmieci natychmiast . Tak zwnai oświeceni Ewolucjoniści oraz masy przez nich prowadzone nie mają żadnego pojęcia o wlasnej religii . Dla przykładu nauczają oni żałosnej Ewolcuji człowieka , która jest aboslutnym absurdem - nie mającym nic wpsólnego z nauką oczywiście - Lamarkizmem , nie Darwinizmem , choć oby dwie to żałosna bajeczka dla obłudników . Podstawą twierdzeń Ewolucji jest utrwalanie zmian mutacji na drodze doboru naturalnego , tak przy okazji nie ma pozytywnych mutacji - to fakt . Zawsze podaje się żałosny przykład Anemi Spierpowatej która " Uodparnia " na Malarie , Anemia Spierpowata to choroba genetyczna odzuałująca na krew , jest śmiertelna , Malaria to choroba którą przenoszą np. Komary , ta choroba również bazuje na krwii i również jest śmiertelna . Nie mamy tutaj przykłady pozytywnej mutacji , mamy tutaj przykład szkodliwej mutacji która nas zabije ale jednocześnie uniemożłiwi innej chorobie naszego zabicia , to nie pozytywna mutacja to kpina - tego wciąż uczy się w szkołach . Wrcając , dobór naturalny nie tworzy Ewolucji , jest on kontorlą jakości , eliminuje on wszystkie odchylenia od NORMY , dobór naturalny eliminuje wszystkie odchylenia od normy , zmiany powstałe w wyniku nikorzystnych mutacji , jest zaprzeczeniem Ewolucji gdyż dba on o to by orginał pozostał orginałem , potwierdza to cała gałąź nauki zwana Biohemią . '" Przypuszczenie że oko moło powstać drogą doboru naturalnego , wydaje się uczciwie , dość absurdalne " '- Karo Darwin 1859 , O pochodzeniu gatunków , strona 217 ' Biologia Molekularna i genetyka wykazała niezbicie że nie złożone organizmy nie mogą pochodzić od tak zwanych " protestych organizmów " . W rzeczywistośći nie istnieje coś takiego jak porsty organizm jednokomórkowy , wiara w brak złożoności w komórkach i bakteriach to obłuda - czysty Darwinizm , nie jest możłiwe akceptacji Ewolucji organicznej w świetle dzisziejszych odkryć naukowych . Złożoność form istnieje od początku . Biohemiczna Ewolucja nie istnieje w rzeczywistości . thumb|left|335 pxthumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Ewolucja Kategoria:Okultyzm